warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Reedtail
|affie=StarClan Revealed on Vicky's Facebook |postdeath=StarClan Revealed on Vicky's Facebook |namest=Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: StarClan Resident: |namesl=Reedkit Reedpaw Reedtail Reedtail Revealed on Vicky's Facebook |familyt=Mate: Sons: Father: Mother: Brother: Sister: |familyl=Greenflower Dragonflykit, Duckkit Timberfur Ottersplash Loudbelly Sedgecreek |mentor=Beetlenose |livebooks=''Crookedstar's Promise'' |deadbooks=None}} Reedtail is a pale gray tabby tom with a darker tail that is long, thin, and straight like a reed. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Crookedstar's Promise :Reedkit, at the time unnamed, is born to Ottersplash and Timberfur, along with his sister, Sedgekit and brother, Loudkit. :He, with Sedgekit and Loudkit, is looking for Blackkit who is hiding underneath Crookedjaw's stomach. Reedkit frets that his friend might have fallen into the river but his littermates disagree, saying that Blackkit is smart enough to stay away. :When Brightsky is kitting, Birdsong offers to take him into the elders' den, but Reedkit doesn't want to, claiming it's too stinky. Shimmerpelt tells him not to be rude, and Troutclaw takes the kits to play 'hunt the tick.' Later, Crookedjaw is seen playing with the kits, thinking how close they were to becoming apprentices. While playing, Reedkit pretends that the camp may be invaded by Twolegs any moment, so they have to be prepared. :The day he becomes an apprentice, Reedpaw, along with his littermates and his new mentor, Beetlenose, goes training with Sedgepaw and Loudpaw, who have been apprenticed to Crookedjaw and Oakheart. They had wanted to go swimming in the river but Crookedjaw didn't let them because it was too cold. He is then seen racing along the shoreline with Loudpaw while Sedgepaw is with Crookedjaw. :Later on, while Skypaw is practicing catching a bird with a leaf and she lands half a tail length in over it, he and Loudpaw are seen snuffling with amusement behind Beetlenose. While practicing battle moves to distract Twolegs away from the camp with his littermates and their mentors, Reedpaw acts like a kittypet with an injured leg, walking around and screeching as if in pain. Afterwards, all the apprentices start to practice climbing trees. He is seen hauling himself up the tree until he reaches the lowest branch, which wobbles and shivers under his weight. :Later, he and his siblings are being assessed in battle moves by their mentors, when a dog nearly attacks the RiverClan camp. The three are told to climb up a tree by Oakheart, Crookedjaw, and Beetlenose, who go to attack the dog and defend the camp. :After Mudfur fights alone for Sunningrocks and prevails, Reedpaw begs his mentor, Beetlenose, to take him to Sunningrocks. Skypaw says she wishes to go with him but has to clear out Birdsong's nest first. He most likely did not go since he is seen soon after curious about Mudfur's fight with Adderfang, but wants to train battle moves since training was hindered by the dog in camp. They eventually go out to train and he is seen scrambling up a willow tree to practice climbing. :He later becomes a warrior by the name of Reedtail. Soon after, when Hailstar decides to give up Sunningrocks, he thinks that they should fight for it despite Hailstar's orders not to. Reedtail is seen hurrying out of the warriors den with Skyheart, followed by Blackclaw and Loudbelly. Timberfur assigns him to a patrol with Echomist and Skyheart. :He is assigned to a hunting patrol with Leopardfur and Blackclaw by Crookedstar. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mate:' :Greenflower:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Sons: :Dragonflykit: :Duckkit: Father: :Timberfur: Mother: :Ottersplash: Brother: :Loudbelly: Sister: :Sedgecreek: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Males Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Warriors Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:StarClan Cat